


Jim Moriarty Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jim Moriarty imagines, oneshots and prompts requested via my Tumblr account
Relationships: Jim Moriarty / Reader, Jim Moriarty / You, Jim Moriarty x Reader, Jim Moriarty x You, Jim Moriarty/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Jim Moriarty Imagines

You woke. For a moment you stayed still, squeezing your eyes closed with a groggy sigh. Your eyes fought to fly open and it wasn’t until you heard voices that you began to panic. They were too close to be your neighbours and you lived alone.  
Covering your mouth to help you hold your breath you listened carefully. There was definitely someone taking and every now and then you could hear some music. Then the distinct sound of something scraping on your apartment floor, like a chair being moved, made you shoot up.   
Carefully you hurried to your bedroom door and pressed against it, trying to hear. You could hear the kettle boiling and the distinct sound of the toaster popping and the fridge door slamming. “No doubt Sherlock had let himself in again. It’s like a stray cat with an open window. Though a cat can’t pick the lock to a door.” You mumbled to yourself. Hurrying to shove a jumper on you stomped out of the room. “Sherlock Holmes if you have broken into my home again I’ll! I’ll do something so dreadful that…'' You stopped, seeing the kitchen empty and turned in the open archway that separated the kitchen and the living room. You saw someone sitting in the large armchair that John favoured.  
“Well now, don’t stop on my account. What terrible thing will you do to dear Sherlock?” The voice was familiar and you realised that they had set out two breakfasts on the table and that there was a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table.   
“Moriarty. You’re dead.” You said hesitantly.  
“Do I look dead to you?!” He asked and frowned at you before giving you a wicked smile.  
“But Sherlock said that…”  
“Sherlock says a lot of things. There are things that Sherlock doesn’t know.” He smiled as he sipped at the drik and turned his attention to the television set. It was the news. Something terrible had happened in the centre of London. You spotted Sherlock and John off to the side of the screen, talking with one of the officers.”  
“Did you do that?” You asked as you reached for the tea.   
“Well… why wouldn’t I do it. It wasn't like it was hard.”   
“Thirty people were injured during the incident but as far as we can tell there is yet to be any confirmed fatalities.” The news anchor reported. You turned back to Jim as the news moved onto the weather. He looked at you and smiled.  
“Why are you here?” You asked him and he shrugged.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I live here.”  
“Maybe I’ve decided to live here too?”  
“Well thank you for the offer but I already have one highly strung genius. I don’t need another one with homicidal tendencies. You should try Mycroft. I think he has a shelter where he hoards you all.” You offered. Jim laughed at you. Tilting his head to the side as he sighed dramatically.  
“But I’m so much more fun and much more sociable than Sherlock. Wouldn’t I be an upgrade? You could trade me for Sherlock and have a lot more fun.” Jim asked and you let out a long sigh. “Can’t we just enjoy breakfast together? I went to all the effort to find out your favourite food and cook it for you. You’re a very heavy sleeper.”   
You ate in silence, bar Jim’s occasional comments on the news. When you were almost done there was a scraping at the front door which burst open.  
“(Y/N)?” John called. You hurried to the landing that led up to the flat and met John at the top of the stairs. “Ware you alright? Where is he?” He asked in a rush. You pointed to the living room.   
“Did he do anything to you?” Sherlock asked as he followed you to the living room. John was looking around to try and find Jim who had vanished.  
“No. He just made me breakfast and talked about me trading Sherlock for him. He said he’d decided to live here.” You explained and turned to Sherlock who was glassy eyed as he looked around, seeming to observe your apartment as he paced through it.  
“I think he’s gone. But he left you this.” John said as he finished checking all the rooms. He held out a card for you to take.  
“Open it.” Sherlock said quickly. You glared at him and he cleared his throat. “If you’d like.”  
“Well I was going to.” You snapped. You opened it and it was a talking valentine card. It said ‘see you soon lover’ over and over. Every now and then the car would give out a string of numbers. “Oh well this makes the fourth psycho genius that is obsessed with me in the last three months and I am not including your brother’s insistence that I should let him hire me to look after you.”  
“You should really take the job. It’s rather easy and John would do all the work.” Sherlock said as he plucked the card from your hand.  
“He said he attacked that building just because he could. He said why wouldn’t I. Like he was bored.” You muttered and John glanced at Sherlock.  
“Well, maybe he is bored.” John didn’t sound enthused and the two of you sat and watched Sherlock walk around the apartment with the card. He traced Jim’s steps and then your own. He stopped and stared at a patch of wall in the living room.   
“Sherlock!” You gasped as he took the butter knife from the coffee table and stabbed it into the wall. He chipped away and soon your new wallpaper was peeled away with the plaster bored to reveal a hollow in the wall. “There is a door back here. It seems to lead to the flat next door.”   
“How did you know that was there?” You asked as you hurried over to look at the hole in your wall.  
“Because the picture had been moved over by an inch. You hadn’t noticed it because he was in your house. Moriarty would have known how particular you are about everything being in a certain place and probably did all this to distract you.” Sherlock hypothesised.  
“All those injured people so that (Y/N) wouldn’t know he moved a picture and hid a door in her house?” John asked, his tone appalled. WHile he was talking you’d found a pair of shoes and oved to open the door. When it opened with a creek that made you shudder you hesitated. “That’d be what that sound was. You’re right. It wasn’t your pipes. I’m sorry.” John muttered quietly as the three of you hurried into the room.  
“Well this is horrifying.” You said when the three of you stayed quiet for a moment. One wall was practically wall papered with information and pictures about you. Several screens connected to a pc and multiple boxes. The screens showed your flat and your workplace as well as other places you liked to visit regularly. You could see Mycroft pulling up outside and hurrying up into your home.

“(Y/N)?” He called.  
“No need to worry Mycroft, we've been here for ages. Which is lucky for (Y/N).” Sherlock called out. Mycroft hurried into the now conjoined flat and stared around in horror.  
“So why is Moriarty doing this to (Y/N)?” John asked.  
“Because Sherlock is obsessed with me… according to Moriarty.” You said without looking at them.   
“That’s nonsense. Firstly I am not obsessed and secondly…” Sherlock trailed off when you held up a notebook. In one corner your name and Sherlock’s was circled with a heart. In the other corner was Jim’s name and your own and in the middle was the phrase ‘figure out why Sherlock is so obsessed with (Y/N)’ punctuated by a broken heart with Sherlock’s name.  
“Ah well. I suppose that would be some rather damning evidence. Mycroft I suggest you have the place searched for evidence. (Y/N), John we need to have a look at all these places.” Sherlock gestured vaguely at the screen and snatched at the notebook. You were sure that for a moment, when you glanced back you could see Jim watching you all from the doorway with a satisfied smile on his face. Though you blinked and he was gone.


End file.
